User blog:Asnow89/Cooking 101: Fish
What is a fish? A fish is any member of a group of organisms that consist of all gill-bearing aquatic craniate animals that don't have limbs. Fish are abundant in nearly all bodies of water, ranging from high mountain streams to the deepest depths of oceans. Fish are an important resource for humans worldwide, especially as food. Commercial and subsistence fishers hunt fish in wild fisheries or farm them in ponds or in cages in the ocean. Types of Fish There are 32,000 species of fish, but here are the most common types of fish on the market. They all range in size, price, and taste- but a general rule of thumb is the darker the fish, the more intense in flavor it is. Fish is packed with omega 3 fatty acids, high in protein, rich in nutrients, and relatively low in calories and fat. 1salmon.jpg|Salmon|link=Salmon 1tuna.jpg|Tuna|link=Tuna Anchovyfillets.jpg|Anchovies|link=Anchovies Trout-fillet.jpg|Trout|link=Trout Sardines1.jpg|Sardines|link=Sardines 1swordfish lg.jpg|Swordfish|link=Swordfish 1snapper.jpg|Snapper|link=Snapper 1seabass.jpg|Seabass|link=Seabass 1catfish.jpg|Catfish|link=Catfish Tilapia raw.jpg|Tilapia|link=Tilapia 1cod.jpg|Cod|link=Cod 1halibut.jpg|Halibut|link=Halibut Wild fish vs. Farmed Fish What's the difference? Farm raised fish is when farmers raise fish commercially in tanks or controlled pens in lakes, ponds, rivers, adn oceans. Due to the compact conditions, farm raised fish tend to have more toxins, antibiotics, and diseases. Wild caught fish are fish that are free to roman in the ocean and to find their own good. In general, they are higher in protein and omega 3 fatty acids, but lower in levels of disease. One downside is they are more prone to mercury, which is something fish eaters should be aware of. Which is better? Wild caught fish is better for your health, as long as you take the mercury into account and limit your fish intake. In terms of price, farmed fish is much cheaper. Fish Recipes There are many ways to cook fish. You can grill fish, roast it, poach it, sauté it, fry it, eat it raw...the list goes on! Here are some of our favorite methods for the Fall season. Broiling fish is an easy way to cook fish, especially for beginners. This is a great way to get moist fish with one crispy side. You can check if fish is finished cooking if it flakes (pick at it with a fork to see if the fish breaks apart easily). Most fish fillets will cook in about 6-7 minutes. You can flip the fish halfway into cooking it if you like, although it is not necessary. Broiled Fish Recipes: Broiled Teriyaki Catfish with Wasabi Cucumber Salad, Broiled Salmon and Green Bean Salad, Spicy Broiled Halibut Fried Fish is a less health conscious, but delicious, way to cook fish. Skip the frozen fish and sticks to give one of these recipes a try. Frying fish is surprisingly easy, but remember to be safe when using oil because it can burn you. Always dispose of frying oil in a tin can or jar (instead of in the sink). Fried Fish Recipes:Fish 'n' Chips 'n' Peas, Pan-fried John Dory, Crispy Fried Whole Catfish with Asian Slaw Poaching fish is a simple way to cook fish. It preserves moisture and adds flavor without adding fat. You poach fish by boiling it in flavored water. The fish should be completely immersed in the water. Boil the fish for about five minutes, depending on the size of the fillet. Poached Fish Recipes: Poached Salmon, Poached Fish & Root Vegetable Soup, California-style Fish Tacos Category:Blog posts Category:Cooking 101